Authority Problems
by bubba2494
Summary: Bella Swan isn't completely human when she is force by her mother to move to Forks. What will happen when she meets the charming and polite vampire Edward Cullen. NEW REVISED VERSION AVAILABLE "Authority Problems: Revised"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first chapter of my first fiction. I hope it is good! I got most of the ideas for Bella's power from the show ****Avatar: The Last Airbender****. I would like to thank Shattered crystal heart for editing my first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight series or from Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**_Bella's POV_**

_Bing! _"We are no arriving at the Port Angeles airport. Please stay seated…" _BlaBlaBla. _Does anybody really care?

Right then the plane hit the ground and shook the plane causing my water the spill all over me. "_Shit"_ I mutter to myself. I glanced around to make sure no one was looking, I put my hand over the water spill, and felt a light fuzzy feeling at the tips of my fingers, I smiled to myself as I lifted my hand. The spillt water then lifted off of the carpet in the airplane and floated back into the water bottle under my command.

Just in case you haven't noticed I am not exactly what you would call a _normal_ teenager. My name is Bella Swan and I can bend all the major elements. In other words I can control water, earth, fire, and air.

I am seventeen and being forced by my mother, whom is a waterbender, to move in with my father in Forks, Washington. Long story short, my mother thinks I have "behavioral issues" so she doesn't want to deal with me or my authority problem anymore.

As soon as I have my luggage and am heading toward the exit, I see an older looking man in a police uniform. That is defiantly Charlie. He looks nice enough. Maybe I will give him a chance.

This is going to be a frustrating time while I am living here because he has no idea what I am. I don't even know what I am. I mean technically I am human, but definitely not a normal human. I stop aging at age 20. I don't know if you would call that human.

Charlie runs up and gives me an inescapable hug. He says quietly in my ear "It is so good to see you Isabella." I hate it when people call me that.

"Please Char-dad, call me Bella." I say to him.

He looks me in the eye, "funny, I don't remember your eyes being blue," he says.

_Crap_, I forgot when I bend my eyes change colors. They must still be blue from when I waterbended on the plane.

"They are contacts," I lie smoothly. He seems to except my answer because we start walking to the car.

I will definitely have a lot of water to practice with. It never seems to stop raining here. I just gazed out of the window the entire drive. Every thing seemed so...green and wet. We soon passed a sign that said "Welcome to forks." the farther we drove the denser the forest got. The drive to Charlie's house was quiet. I enjoy the quiet, but then the silence ended.

"So," Charlie said out of nowhere. Oh no it sounds like he is trying to make small talk. I hate small talk.

He continues, "I got you a car."

"What," I answered shocked, "you didn't have to do that, I was going to buy myself a car," I hate it when people spend money on me.

"I got it from a friend Billy Black," Charlie adds.

Right then we arrive at his house and in the driveway sat a monstrous old red truck.

"I LOVE IT!" I ran up and gave him a huge hug! He looked relieved.

"Well you had better get to bed," he says fighting back a yawn, "it is late and you have school tomorrow."

For once I did what I was told. I was exhausted. I silently stepped inside the house. It looked the same as when I was just a toddler. I ran up the stairs lightly tripping and walked into my old room. It looked like a 5 year old lived here. I have to give this room a makeover, but that will have to wait till tomorrow.

I quickly unloaded my small carry on case, and filled the closet with my cloths. I climbed into my bed and quickly sunk into a deep and dreamless sleep. But before I fell into my sleep, I couldn't help but have a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach, something was going to happen.

**I hope it was good if not then tell me. Let me know if I should continue. Please review! byebye****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You get free tacos! Seriously you guys are awesome. And once again thank you shattered crystal heart for all the suggestion and for editing the chapter! Well, here is my next chapter. I hope you Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from twilight or Avatar the last airbender**

_Beepbeepbeep _

My alarm is beeping like crazy. It is so annoying! I lift my hand, and send an air blast at it. In one swift movement I send it flying out of the open window. I groaned that was my fifth clock

"I guess it's time to get up," I mutter to myself. I attempt to get out of bed only to have my face meet the floor.

"ow," I say still half asleep. I slowly make my way to the shower. Once I am in a cold blast of water wakes me right up. I simply put my hand against the wall were the water is and focus on sending heat from my hand to the pipe. I feel the water heating up. You could see the steam rising.

Once my shower is done I walk to the mirror and comb my hair to the style of my desire. I did a normal straight style slightly curving in at the bottoms. Once it was styled I use my hand to remove all of the water and my style stayed perfectly in place. My brunet hair with a reddish tint elegant flowed down to the middle of my back.

"what to wear, what to wear," I said thoughtfully to myself. I settled on my favorite pair of ripped jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt with a brown tank top under neath it, and my favorite pair of converses. I took a look in the mirror. I didn't look dressed up, but not under dressed, my shirt clung to my curves, and the pants showed off my legs. I guess this would have to do.

I ran down stairs to have breakfast. When I got there Charlie was gone, and had left some directions to the high school. Looked easy enough to find.

I grabbed a granola bar, my keys, and my new bag from PacSun. I jump into my truck before it starts raining, and by the looks of the sky it's going to start raining soon.

I found the high school without any trouble. You couldn't miss it. Right in front had a huge sign that said Forks High School. Bye the time I got there I was pouring rain.

I quickly parked and ran inside the building that said Front Office on it. I walk up to an elderly looking lady with insanely frizzy red hair.

"Hi I am Bella Swan," I say trying to get her attention. It seemed to work. She immediately perked up.

"Oh, we have been expecting you, I have got your schedule right here," she said rummaging through some papers. She finally pulls out a light blue piece of paper and hands it to me.

"and you'll have to get this signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day," she handed me another sheet, but this one was an ugly looking pink color.

I put up my hood so my hair wouldn't get wet and exited the little warm building. After I exited I ran in to someone and fell onto the wet ground. I could get the water off later in the bathroom. When I looked to see who I ran into I saw a blond baby faced boy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going," I felt kind of bad for getting him covered in water and dirt. He won't be able to take that out till schools over.

"It's ok I wasn't really paying attention either," he says nicely, "are you Isabella Swan? I'm Mike Newton," ok that was I little creepy.

"Bella, how did you know my name?" please tell me he is not some weird stalker kid.

"Everyone knows about Charlie Swans daughter." he says back. I was relieved I didn't get a stalker on my first day.

"Whats your next class?" he asks as we start walking again.

"English building six," I say looking down at my schedule

"I'm in building four," don't like were this is going, "I could walk you there if you want," noway, I mean Mike is nice but he is definitely not my type. I better nip this in the butt before he gets any ideas.

"No thank you Mike, I have to go to the bathroom before I go to class," I decided not to be mean because he is such a nice guy.

"I'll see you at lunch," I leave him with his mouth open. Obviously he is not used to getting rejected. I find the bathroom quickly. When I walk in I go into a stall and easily remove all the water and dirt from my clothing.

I had about three minutes to get to class. I found the building with a big number six on it with one minute to spare. I walk to the teacher and hand him my slip. He doesn't talk. He just points to an empty seat. I am relieved he didn't make me introduce myself. The class went by quickly. The teacher just talked about Romeo and Juliet. Which I have already ready four times. The girl that sat next to me wouldn't shut up! It got so annoying. I think her name was Jessica.

The rest of the day went by quickly and when I mouthed off to the teachers that tried to tell me what to do I only got warnings since it was my first day. I got a total of four warnings by the time it was lunch. What can I say I have behavior problems. After I had payed for my lunch I say Mike Newton eagerly waving at me to come sit with him. He was sitting next to that really annoying girl Jessica whom was drooling over Mike. They would make a good pair. They are both extremely annoying.

I reached their table, and sat next to a girl named Angela. She was really nice and quiet just like me. At least I was quiet sometimes. Then I saw them. They were sitting a cross the cafeteria in the very corner, obviously trying to stay away from other students. There were five of them. They were all inhumanly gorgeous. They were definably vampires. A shiver ran up my spine. I knew vampires were attracted to my blood, well not only my blood but benders in particular. But because I control all of the elements my blood sent is tripled.

Back in Phoenix I ran into one passing through. It tried to kill me. Finally I set him on fire and he died (again). It wasn't just that vampire, but others have tried as well.

These vampires were different. They had topaz you could see from across the room. They were usually crimson. One was really muscular even for a vampire and he had curly brown hair. There were two blonds, a boy and a girl. The boy was not as muscular as the other but still muscular. The girl was the insanely beautiful. by the way she was looking at her self in a little compact mirror you could tell see was conceded, but the way she looked how could she not be. The other girl was short and pixy like. She had short black hair pointing in every direction. The last one was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. He was leaner than the others with perfectly messy bronze hair. He looked like a living GOD, well sort of. What was I thinking! They were vampires!

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh those are the Hales and Cullens," as soon as I said that the bronze haired boy looked over to Jessica and me. Dang vampire hearing.

Jessica continued, "the two blond ones are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the big one is Emmett Cullen, the black haired one is Alice Cullen, and the incredibly sexy one is Edward Cullen," I am guessing the bronze haired boy is the incredibly sexy Edward Cullen.

"but don't get your hopes up. They are all together Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and for Edward, he just doesn't date. I think he might be gay," I cracked up at that. By the sound of it he turned her down multiple times.

Then the bell rang and it was time for Biology. I walked there with Angela. She was silent. Which was ok with me because all I could think of was Edward.

When I walked in I went straight to the teacher and handed him the paper to sign. There was only one seat open and of course it happened to be next to the one and only Edward Cullen. I had to keep my distance.

I walked to the seat cursing quietly to myself. Then I remembered he could here everything I was saying. I quickly stopped talking.

I glanced at his face. It was hard, His eyes were now coal black. I bit my lip nervously. He was hungry, that much was obvious. Why didn't he just attack me?

We both sat as far away from each other as our seat would allow. I had no interest in mingling with vampires. Even if they were as sexy as- stop it!

As soon as the bell rang we both ran as fast as we could to the door, But we collided right outside the door. I was about to collect my books and take off again but by the time I looked down Edward already had them in a neat stack. He handed them to me, but when our hands touched I had so many butterflies in may stomach I couldn't form a simple sentence. Once the books were in my hand he left at a speed to that was almost to fast for human. Maybe vampires weren't that bad. I shook my head of those thoughts, to many vampires have tried to kill me, why were they so different.

The rest of the school day I was in a daze. I finally snapped out of it when I was in my warm truck. When I got home I had finished cooking dinner and decided to go for a run.

Thanks to my airbending I could move through the woods at almost vampire speed. I decided to do some practicing while I was surrounded by dense forest. I used earth bending to feel the vibrations in the ground and sense everything around me. I have almost mastered that. I was meditating. Then at that moment I could feel that I was not alone.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! I am open to any suggestions you have! Byebye:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I am sorry it took me awhile to update, but school was torture! Here is my third chapter. I hope you like it! And please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any think from twilight or Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Previously on ****Authority Problems**: **I used earth bending to feel the vibrations in the ground and sense everything around me. I have almost mastered that. I was meditating. Then at that moment I could feel that I was not alone**.

**Bella's POV:**

I could tell by the speed the person was moving at was definably not humans. _Vampires _were all I could think. I figured to just stay still and quiet and maybe they will just pass by. Who was I kidding; the smell of my blood could not go unnoticed.

I finally decided to play dumb. They would think I was a helpless human and then they would be in for a big surprise. I was getting ready to attack when all of a sudden they stopped. By the vibrations I could tell they were only a few yards away. I decided to make the first move.

"Why don't you come out from behind that bush and I won't hurt you that badly," I say in a serious tone.

I waited for a response. Finally I heard a small laugh escape from behind the bush. Silly vampire. I heard the laughter stop quickly. It was to late anyways, I already knew where they were.

Without opening my eyes, I quickly slide my foot on the ground toward the bush. A second later I saw two vampires flying through the air and landing a few feet away from me.

I expected to see two of the Cullen's. Instead I saw an intimidating looking male vampire and a shocked looking female with fire red hair. They both had the normal blood red eyes and crouched into a fighting position. The male had a stupid smirk on his face that I badly wanted to smack off. I have fought enough vampires to know most of their fighting techniques.

Swiftly the male started moving at vampire speed in zigzags, he was trying to confuse me and attack either behind or to my right most likely. This was a pretty well known strategy. He obviously under estimated my abilities. I pulled the front of my foot up causing a small rock to jet up right in front of his foot. The next thing he knew was that he was flying threw the air smacking into at least ten trees at vampire speed.

The female ran up right after paying more attention to what I did to make sure she didn't make the same mistake as her mate. I quickly pulled my foot backwards causing her to sink in the ground. She wouldn't be able to get out of that for at least a few hours.

The next thing I knew the male had tackled me to the round. Before he could sink his teeth into my neck I sent the biggest air blast I could at him. He went flying and landed about a mile away. But if he was to get up and begin sprinting, I would say he will be here in about thirty second. I began counting in my head, _12345678…………_until 30.

He arrived right in time. I remembered just about they only way to kill him. I took in a deep breath and thrusted my arm forward as if to punch him, and released a gigantic fire ball at him. A scream pierced through the air and then all you could hear was the embers of the fire crackling. I waited about twenty seconds to be sure he was dead. After that I exhaled and lowered my hands. With in seconds the fire was out and all that was left of the body was ash.

I focused on the vibrations around me. I could feel the female still trying to claw herself out, but was still about two feet under. I need some more time so I just lifted my foot and stomped right were she was buried sending her down about five more feet. She screeched in anguish, she knew I had just killed her mate.

I realized there were two more creatures hiding behind another bush. I could tell they weren't human because I couldn't feel a heartbeat. I didn't think I could handle much more so I decided to end this fast. I formed two small fire blades and without warning in flipped around extending the two fire blades to whips. I stuck the bush and it went up in flames then to ash revealing two vampires.

I was about to strike when I saw two pairs of topaz eyes staring in horror at me. I extinguished the flames that were in my hands. I recognized them quickly, Emmett and Edward Cullen.

I didn't want to take any chances so I made them sink in to the ground like the other vampire but leaving their heads above ground so they could talk. Although I would have laughed at this sight, but I was too annoyed for laughing,

"What are you doing here?" I ask harshly.

"Hunting," Emmett answered still a little shocked. Edward however seemed petrified. He finally moved when he finally took in what happened.

"What are you," he asked questionably peering into my eyes. I could fell my body getting a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Human, but I don't know why I am explaining my self to a _vampire_," I put as much venom as I could in that last word.

"A normal human can't do things like this," he said as if it was a fact. I glanced around. Crap, the poor trees where knocked over, there was a pile of ash, and an livid vampire to top it all off.

"I never claimed to be normal, just human" I retorted with a lot of attitude.

"Can you let us out now?" Emmett said getting annoyed.

"Promise to have control or you'll end up like him," I say tilting my head toward the pile of ash. They knew what I meant by control.

"Only if you come with us to meet our family," Edward retorted.

"You're in no position to bargain," I say tightening the hole a bit.

"Please," Edward added on in such an alluring tone, I couldn't think, I glared at him, he knew what he was doing.

"Fine, but if this is a trap then I promise you your whole family will be in danger," I added seriously while I lift them from the hole.

Edward signaled me to get on his back. I just took of running. I finally let them lead when I realized I had no idea where we were going.

We finally arrived at a large Victorian style house. It was huge! We slowed to a walk when we reached the door. Edward told me to stay there.

I could feel him talking to one vampire. Finally Edward told me I could go in now. I could not let down my guard. I was in a house full of vampires with probably the most delicious smelling blood they have ever smelled.

When I walked in and the first thing I saw were seven vampires sitting in a very open and large room with bright walls.

I was secretly feeling the vibrations through the house to see if there were any traps. It seemed clear, but that didn't make me relax. I noticed one of them had nose plugs in. It was probably to keep him from smelling my blood, I stifled a giggle.

"It is very nice to meet you Bella," the one that spoke was a very loving looking woman with a heart shaped face.

"It is nice to meet you too," I lied convincingly.

"So," the eldest looking one spoke he looked about early twenties. "My son tells us you have a pretty special gift," so he was the father figure in the family.

"Yes, I guess you could call it that," I respond, "but before I tell you about me what about you," I say questionably.

"What would you like to know?" the father asked.

"First of all, I have met most of you, but not all of you," I look over to the two I am guessing are the mother and father.

"Oh yes, how rude, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle seemed to have enough control.

"Ok, I have had my share of run-ins with vampires, but they all have red eyes. May I ask why your eyes are gold?" I have been wondering that since I first saw them.

"Well you see, if a vampire's eyes are red it means they feed of humans, but we feed of animals. We call ourselves vegetarian vampires," that explains a lot.

"Do you mind if we ask some questions now?" asked Edward. He seemed eager to find out more about me. I smirked, where to start?

**What do you think? Be honest. I am open to any suggestions. I promise to do Edward's POV in the next chapter. So please, please, please review! Byebye**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello, the most amazing readers EVER! I have a very random statement I am going to say! Did you know the word chemistry has the word mystery in it?! It is spelled wrong though. That was my random fact of the week! Well anyways back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight or Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Edward's POV**

After that first day of school with the girl, with the most delicious smelling blood I had ever encountered, I was half way to Alaska.

All of a sudden, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, it was Emmett. After the second ring, I picked up and decided to face him.

"Hello," said when I picked up.

"Edward, are you really going to let a weak harmless human chase you away," It took me a second to answer because I knew he was right. Emmett is right?! That is weird.

"Emmett you didn't smell her," I finally replied.

"I just think you need to hunt, you haven't hunted in a while," I really hope he is right for once.

"Fine I am turning around now," I finally gave in I hurriedly swerved my car abound and began to head back to my home.

It took me an hour to get back to Forks. After thinking, I decided Emmett was right. In addition, I hadn't hunted in almost a month. I couldn't let one little human girl chase me from my home.

When I got home, I saw Emmett sitting on the porch waiting for me. As soon as I got out of the car, he took of running. I took off after him. It only took me a few seconds to catch up to him.

"You know you'll never beat me," I said with a smirk.

"We'll see," he said breaking into his fastest sprint. I ran past him easily.

I got the first kill. Of course. Emmett wasn't talking to me. He was a sore loser.

I was disposing of my kill when I smelled that delicious smell of that girl's blood. It wasn't as bad as this morning, but it was still strong enough to tell how far away she was. She was about a half a mile away.

I smelled a second smell, and this one was just as familiar. I smelled a vampire. With her blood, she didn't stand a chance. I broke into a sprint.

Emmett had noticed this quickly. He ran after me as fast as he could. Of course he did not stand a chance when I was in a full on sprint.

I got there in a matter of seconds. Emmett seemed to catch on once we got there because he didn't try to stop me. When we got there, Bella seemed to be meditating. She was a sitting duck.

I was frantically looking for the other vampire. I could hear their thoughts. Wait, THEIR! There was more than one! Thank god, we were here.

Before I could place a location on the thoughts, Bella spoke. "Why don't you come out from behind that bush and I won't hurt you that badly."

Is she insane? Wait, I never even saw her open her eyes. She couldn't have heard us, could she?

Before I could stop him, a small chuckle escaped from Emmett's lips. I quickly gave him a hard punch in his ribs.

I read his thoughts quickly. _**Is she serious? She is obviously confused.**_ I had to agree with him. What _was_ she thinking? There was no way she could have heard us, it was humanly impossible.

I saw a smirk creep up on her face. She obviously heard us, but what could she really do. I could tell the other vampires were enjoying this scene. Watching the helpless human. _**Monsters.**_

I was about to attack them, but then something happened. I saw her simply slide her foot towards the bush opposite of us and out came two ferocious looking vampires.

One looked too shocked to move, but the other recovered quickly and took off running in zigzag patterns. I knew what to do. I was getting ready to grab him as soon as he past me, but before he got there, a rock appeared right out of the ground. It was too late for him to avoid. It sent him flying at least a mile or so away smacking into trees.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't even know what she did or what she was anymore. She was definably not normal.

In a blink of an eye, the female vampire was running at her in the same pattern as the male, but this time more carefully. She watched the girl intently while somehow at the same time watching each step she took.

I was also watching Bella very closely, to petrified with shocked to move. I saw her pull her foot back and in one swift movement sent the vampire at least three feet under the ground.

Before I knew it, the male was on top off her snapping at her neck. Before he could sink those teeth into her, he was sent flying through the air, _again!_ This time by some sort of a blast of air.

I could here him land about a mile away and he just got up and started back running. He was obviously fuming. You didn't need to be Jasper to see that.

I could see she knew she didn't have much time. As soon as he popped out of the forest, she took a deep breath, using her hands to emphasize it, and she thrusted her fist forward as if to punch him. I saw a huge flame, and it looked as if it was coming out of her fist! It hit the vampire strait on, I could hear his scream of anguish and pain at the flames.

She waited a few seconds, and then lowered her hands. As she did this, the flames just died down into nothing.

I was in shock. I turned to Emmett only to see his mouth wide open staring at the girl.

_**Dude that was freaking SWEET!**_

I was watching her intently. I saw her focus again like she was when she was meditating. I saw her lift her foot and stomp on the ground. I could hear the female vampire sink down a few more feet. I heard the female screech even without vampire hearing.

_**She is pissed.**_

Emmett thought. I was about to say something to him but I was interrupted be a blast of flame which devoured the bush we were behind. _**Shit!**_

Before I knew it, we were both stuck in what looked liked dried quicksand. There weren't even cracks in the earth. It was as if we were being eaten by the earth. Not even with vampire strength could I get out of this hole. I saw Bella looking at us furiously.

"What are you doing here," she looked as if she was going to kill us. I knew she could.

Emmett recovered faster than I did and choked out, "Hunting," I could hear his voice shake. I have only heard his voice shake once when he had crashed Rosalie's car.

I finally got out of shock fast enough to ask, "What are you?"

She just smirked and said, "Human, but I don't know why I am explaining myself to a _vampire_." Crap, she hates us already. I could hear the venom she put in that last word. I hurt me a little. Wait, why am I hurt I just met her. I shouldn't care what she thinks of me.

"A normal human can't do things like that," I finally responded.

"I never claimed to be normal, just human." Man, she had a lot of attitude. That's hot! Wait, did I just think that! That is not hot! It…it's just being difficult! ARG! Her emerald eyes where a blazed with anger. I thought they were brown?

"Can you let us out now," Emmett was obviously pissed that he couldn't get out of the hole himself.

"Promise to have control or you'll end up like him," she said tilting her head toward the pile of ash.

"Only if you come with us to meet our family," they had to meet her.

"You're in no position to bargain," she said as she tightened the hole. It actually hurt, but I had ways of getting what I wanted.

"Please," I said looking at her through my eyelashes and in the most alluring voice I could do. I could see I scrambled her thoughts a little.

"Fine," I knew it would work, "but if this is a trap then I promise you and your whole family will be in danger," she threatened as she lifted us out of the hole. I could tell she was serious too.

I signaled her to get on my back so we could get there quicker. But in a blink of an eye she was gone. She was running at Emmett speed, but not quite up to my level. We took off after her.

I met her pace. Emmett was falling behind though. I had to admit she was beautiful. I noticed her eyes were closed. I was worried she would hit something, but she seemed to be able to doge everything before me. She was amazing there was no denying that. Her silky brunet hair was flying delicately in the wind, her supple lips where in a relaxed motion, but it looked like she was pouting.

I stared at her lips. They where beautiful not to small, not to big, just…perfect. They where a rosy color, if I could blush my face would have been a tomato, I wondered what they would taste like fell like against mine. Wait, bad Edward. I was scolding myself.

She let me lead her to our house. When we got there she was amazed. That much was obvious. God, her eyes are amazing. They're a gray color, almost white. Weren't they just green? First brown, then green, now gray?! What the hell?! Am I going crazy?

Emmett and I had to go in first to warn them about the girl's blood. We told her to wait outside. When I was, inside I had warned Jasper and he was going to put on nose plugs. Before I went to tell her to come in, I looked out the window. Her eyes were closed. She looked so serene, but also like she was concentrating.

Right before I opened the door, her eyes opened like she knew I was coming. This time when she opened her eyes they were the same deep emerald as earlier. Crap, I am going crazy. No matter what color her eyes were they always seemed to mesmerize me and slightly stun my thoughts. I have so many questions for her.

I brought her inside and she was even more amazed by the house. She quickly noticed she was in a room full of vampires. Her eyes lingered on Jasper. I am guessing because he had two cotton balls in his nose. I chuckled in my mind. He did look extremely funny.

Esme spoke up first, "it's very nice to meet you Bella."

I blanked out during the intros. I checked all of the thoughts in the room.

_**Yay! Someone new to shop with! And someone for Edw- wait Edward, are you listening?! Crap! Uh….. If your happy and you know it clap your hands! If your….**_ _Alice_

_**She is really tense, I can feel it. I think she made Rosalie jealous. **__Jasper_

_**That hole thing wasn't that cool. I could've broken out of , but I was uh...distracted. **__Emmett_

Emmett was pouting! It was a hilarious sight. I let out a small chuckle.

_**Why is everyone fusing over her? She is not even that pretty! I am so much hotter than her! **__Rosalie_

_**Edward sure does seem interested in her. Maybe he has finally found his mate! **__Esme_

_**I would really like to know more about this girl! Wow, her blood really does smell wonderful. **__Carlisle_

I feel bad for Jasper. He has to feel everyone's crazy emotions.

I finally zoned back and asked, "Do you mined if we ask some questions now?" I really wanted to know more about this mysterious girl.

"Sure," she said with a smirk.

**Bella's POV**

"Sure," I said with my best smirk.

"What exactly is your power," Carlisle asked. I am really starting to like him. He doesn't seem to have any reaction to my blood. His breathing is as steady as can be. Most of the others weren't breathing at all.

"Well, I can control all of the elements, Earth, water, fire, and air. Some people just call our kind Benders because we bend the elements." I stated.

"There are more of you," Edward asked.

"Yes, but not many." I looked down from the intensity of his sexy stare. God, look at those sexy eyes. NO! I mean….Urg!

"Can they control all the elements, like you," Carlisle asked. His eyes showed his interest in my powers, while Edward's showed interest only in me. His eyes began examining my face, then looked me up and down. I couldn't help but have a light blush. God, I did it again! Shut up stupid mind!

"No, other benders can only control one element. My mother is a water bender. I am special. I am what you'd call an Avatar. All the past avatars are basically the same person being reincarnated over and over again. So there is always only one Avatar. Avatars also stop aging at the age of twenty. So we are pretty much immortal after we are twenty years old, but we aren't as indestructible as vampires." when I finished explaining everyone was left with their mouths open. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"I'm guessing we're done with questions," I said since no one had moved an inch.

"For now," Edward said in a very alluring voice. Some of his sexy bronze hair fell into his face. God he is sexy. Wait, did I just say that? I can't think that he was a vampire, a leech, a filthy bloodsucker. But he doesn't eat humans. Urg! I can't be defending him! I hate him, Right?

**So what did you think?! ** **Please review! I love reviews! I will probably update on Friday, but I will try to update sooner if I have time. Byebye for now:)**


	5. AN: Please Read!

**Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but I am suffering from a case a writers block. I want some ideas from you guys, my fabulous readers! I still promise to update this weekend. I have NO HOMEWORK! The sooner I get ideas the sooner the chapter will come out. Any ideas are welcome!**

**Bubba2494**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys! Sorry I know I said I would update during the weekend but the academy awards were on when I was trying to write and I had some technical problems. Without further delay…….. Here's the next chapter to Authority Problems (said in loud echoing voice)! Roll it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything**

**Previously on Authority Problems………**

_I can control all of the elements, Earth, water, fire, and air._ _I am what you'd call an Avatar. All the past avatars are basically the same person being reincarnated over and over again. Avatars also stop aging at the age of twenty. _

_God he is sexy. Wait, did I just say that? I hate him, Right?_

**Bella's POV**

"Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then," I say. I'm still a little flustered.

"Before you go, why do you always close you eyes, it's kind of freaking me out," of course that was Emmett.

"Well, I can use earthbending to feel the vibrations in the earth. It's kind of like I have sonar in my feet," I explained.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed

"See you tomorrow then Bella," Edward said sexily. My heart skipped a beat when he said my name.

I blushed furiously because I knew he could hear it. What's wrong with me! I couldn't't like this vampire! But he is so cute and sweet. Who am I kidding; he is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life! I'll decide what to do later, but for now I just need to get out of her before I make an even bigger fool of myself.

I didn't't walk to break anything, so I walked, more like jogged, out the door and used my earthbending to make a huge pile of rock under me. I moved my feet like I was ice skating. I moved as fast as when I was running, but I used my airbending to move twice as fast. Okay, so I was showing of little.

I made it home in a few minutes. I jumped off the pile and rock when I was about a half a mile away so Charlie would't see me. I ran from there. By the time I got home it was seven O'clock at night. I told Charlie I went to the library after I made dinner. He accepted the excuse. 

I ate some spaghetti and went up stairs and to take a hot shower to clear my head.

When I tried o think about the day, everything was revolved around Edward. I couldn't't stop thinking about him, his smile, his eyes, his voice, even his _smell._

God, what was happening to me. He was like a drug, every time I saw him, heard him, I would get even more addicted.

After I took a shower I put on my Victoria Secret _Pink_ pajama pants and small blue tank top with dolphins.

I curled up under the covers of my warm bed. I quickly fell asleep were Edward filled every one of my dreams. What is wrong with me. No one I've ever met has made me act this way.

I knew I was falling for him and hard, from his drop dead gorgeous body, that melodic voice, his breath taking smiles, his intoxicating scent, and his mesmerizing eyes. I couldn't't actually believe that maybe I was falling in love

breath taking smiles, his intoxicating scent, and his mesmerizing eyes. I couldn't't actually believe that maybe I was falling in love.

** Well, there you go. sorry it was short but i had writers block. I will try to make the next one longer and better! byebye:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO SORRY! I am writing the next chapter but I am stuck. I promise to post it soon! But while I have you here check out my profile. I have a new bella pic for the story, a poll, and I put some vids on there, soooooo…………..CHECK IT OUT! I hate writing these things but I just wanted to let you know I am workin on it! So hang in there!**

**I LOVE MY READERS! Byebye****J**

**-bubba2494**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hiya! Iknow, I know, I took forever to update! I'M SORRY OK? I'm a percrastinator, it's true. Ontop of all that my computer is being stupid! IT WONT LET ME LOAD ANYTHING! GRRRRR! Well, it took me awhile, but here it is. Sorry it's not longer. I STILL LOVER YOU GUYS!!**_

_**Enough talk. LETS FIGHT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_

**Bella's POV:**

I got up at 4:00am. I rolled out of bed, and my face instantly met the floor. _Urg!_ This was not a good way to start.

Somehow I found the shower and was met with a large splash of cold water. The next thing I knew, I was on the shower floor. I fell twice in the last two minutes. That has to be a new record. I groaned as I lay there feeling the cool water splashing my body.

I finally got up after three minutes sitting on the shower floor. I showered as fast as I could so I could get out of that death trap. Of course, that only made me fall more. By the time my shower was done I fell four times. In the shower only! I'm surprised I still have all my limbs! I glanced down at my body I had light bruises, of course.

I didn't do much with my hair today. I just put it up in a high ponytail. I put on my maroon shorts, white shirt, and tennis shoes, and I was out the door.

I walked into the woods till I was sure nobody could see me. The thick trees blocked any human coming to this place I wasn't sure about vampires though. I sat down on the lush grass floor to meditate before I started. I was checking the vibrations to make sure nobody was around human or vampire. I was in the clear but then I felt something fast run up from behind me. I knew it was a vampire instantly because of its speed. Hopefully it is one of the Cullen's..

The vampire was right behind me; I had to do something in case it wasn't one of the Cullen's..

Lucky for me it was one of the Cullen's. It also happened to be the bronze haired Cullen I had been thinking about for the past ten hours.

"Hey, you scared me," I let out a sigh of relief my heart still thumping out of my chest.

"What are you doing up so early Bella?" he asked.

"Training," I simply stated as I sat back down and began meditating again.

fet him sit beside me. I blushed because I knew he could feel my heart beat quicken. I really hate vampire hearing!

"Do you want to help me?" I was trying to stop blushing.

"Sure," he said, "and I promise to go easy on you." He had a smug look on his face his eyes shining with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"Lucky me," I said with heavy sarcasm.

When he turned his head I took water from a nearby pond, and made it hit the side of his head soaking his head and most of his upper body. He turned to glare at me with his piercing topaz eyes. He must have gone to hunt last night because they were very light butterscotch. I looked at him for a second then finally responded to his glare.

"I can dry you of, don't be such a baby," I said rolling my eyes at him.

I inhaled deeply and blew an enormous air blast. The blast made him run into a tree, but it wasn't strong enough to break it. When he turned to glare some more. The sight caused me to fall to the floor laughing. One side of his hair was now sticking straight up, and the other was normal. He also left a rather large imprint in to tree.

"Couldn't you have just bended the _water_ out?" he said after a deep breath.

"Yeah," I said innocently, "but that was more fun," I had a huge grin on my face at this point.

"I'll get you back." he said with a glare that sent a shiver down my spine.

Before I could blink I was over his shoulder, and going at vampire speed. Before I could catch my breath I was out of his arms and flying into the pond, and let me tell you it was cold! The fringed ice water slicing through me like knives.As soon as I got my balance, I made a huge wave drag him in too. _Hehe sucker!_

When I was pulling myself out though I felt a cold hand grab my foot and pull me back in. When I finally came up from the water I saw he had already climbed out and was drying off.

I rolled out of the pond wishing as hard as I could that the sun would come out.

I looked over at him, oh my god; he looked good enough to eat. His sweater was soaked clinging to his muscular figure, and his wet bronze hair was dripping wet. I mentally slapped myself, _bad Bella stop thinking of him like he is a piece of meat! _After several minutes I finally said something, "well I guess I better get ready for school _again._"

Maybe today wouldn't be too bad after all.

_**Again I am sorry it's not longer! I'M SORRY! OK? (runs away crying)**_

_**(talking announcer pig pops out of nowhere) well until next time! Now….. REVIEW! And OBEY THE PIG! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! Byebye**__**J**_

_**bubba2494**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone!**** So I've obviously haven't update in a very long time, and i felt bad. So I'm starting it again, but i'm starting over cause I reread it and it kinda stinks. You can find the revised story under "Authority Problems: Revised" I hope you all check it out and I promise I won't take 2yrs to update cause i actually have an idea of were I'm going with this story, so yay! So thanks to everyone who subscribed/reviewed/ favorited(?) and ****please check it out!**


End file.
